The Foreign Ashikabi
by Minato108
Summary: Daniel was just your average guy from Chicago who decided to take a trip to Japan but one night when he helps a beautiful girl he gets involved in something bigger than he ever could imagine. OC X Sekirei Please Review
1. Chapter 1

_Now boarding flight 108 Chicago to Tokyo, Japan_

Hearing this Daniel stood up and walked to the lady behind the counter, he handed her his ticket.

"Have a nice flight Mr. Conley" she said smiling

"Thank you" he said returning the smile

Daniel grew up in Chicago, he was about six foot one, tan, lean and had black hair the reason he was heading to Tokyo was because he wanted to see the world, and Japan was on the top of his list of places to visit. He was planning on staying there a couple of months. He going to be living on his own in a different country at the young age of twenty-one.

After about ten minutes of waiting on the plane Daniel finally felt the plane begin to move down the runway, then finally liftoff. After a couple hours in the air , the lame in-flight movie about a dog fighting crime finally ended. So Daniel pulled out a magazine he bought at the airport the title was "Traveler's Digest" but he only read the Japan section, after a hour of reading he felt his eyelids start to get heavy and before he knew it they closed.

"Excuse me sir we are landing"

Daniel awoke to see a flight attendant looking at him

"Oh, umm thank you" Daniel answered

The attendant nodded and went on her way

Five minutes pasted and the plane pulled into a terminal.

"There is a pretty severe storm outside folks please take a complementary umbrella on the way out and thank you for flying Air Tokyo" the pilot said over the intercom

Daniel spent the next ten minutes collecting his luggage which was only a roller bag and a backpack, he picked up a umbrella on the way out. He stepped out of the airport, it looked about nine o'clock at night he walked to the curb holding up the umbrella over his head and started to flag down a taxi. He was relieved when a yellow car finally pulled up next to him.

Daniel opened the door to the backseats where he managed to fit his small amount of belongings and himself into the backseats.

"Where to?" the driver asked

Daniel started to fish around in his pocket for the piece of paper he wrote the address of the apartment he agreed to rent.

"403 Uzumaki Street" Daniel said

Fifteen minutes later the car pulled up in front of a big apartment complex with a wide

brick walkway leading to the front doors, the walkway was lined with lights on the sides and a couple of benches.

Daniel paid the driver and got his things out of the car. While he was walking to the doors he passed a girl sitting on a bench. She was looking at the ground with her hands folded on her lap, it was as if she did even mind the rain. She had teal hair with two really long twin tails.

"I hope she has somewhere to go" Daniel thought as he passed her

Daniel met his landlord, who was a pretty nice guy and was shown to his apartment.

Daniel's room was very nice it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The bedroom where connected to the living room and one of the bathrooms where in the living room and one was connected to one of the bedrooms. The living room had a couch and a T.V on a stand, the stove was built into a counter next to the sink and there was a decent size table across the room. The room also came with a balcony, so Daniel walked up to the clear glass doors. He took a quick step out outside to see his view. As he looked around he spotted the same girl from earlier still sitting in the bench.

"She is going to freeze to death" he immediately thought

He quickly grabbed his jacket and umbrella and hurried out the door.

"Excuse me" Daniel said

The girl looked up at him, her eyes where the same color as her hair he thought they were beautiful.

"Umm...Do you need to call someone? Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked

"No, I have no one to call and no where to go" she said with a sad expression

At hearing this Daniel looked at her "Well, she doesn't look dangerous I suppose she could crash at my place for one night" he thought

"You can stay at my apartment tonight if you want" he said

Hearing this the girl stood up and ran to Daniel and gave him a hug.

Daniel felt her breasts push up against him and he could feel his face growing hot.

"I knew I would find my ashi..."

Daniel interrupted "Lets talk inside we need to get you out of the cold" he said

He put his jacket around her shoulders and covered her with the umbrella.

As they entered the room the girl turned to Daniel.

"My name is Hatsune, thank you for letting me stay here" she said

Her voice was beautiful, Daniel could picture her as a famous singer with a voice like that.

'My name is Daniel and is really no trouble at all' he said smiling

"Sorry I really wasn't expecting a guest, so I guess you can sleep in the spare room over there. He said pointing to the door. The bathroom has a shower, you can leave your clothes in front of the door so I can put them in the dryer for you" Daniel explained

"Wow, thank you so much your so kind" Hatsune said

"Like I said its really no trouble" Daniel said

Hatsune went to take a shower and Daniel cooked some Ramen. He put her clothes in the dryer. He left an extra bowl of ramen for Hatsune.

Daniel walked up to the bathroom door.

"Hey Hatsune I left food on the table for you and there is a black luggage bag full of clothes next to the table. When you get out pick something to wear to bed , I am going to sleep" he said

"Goodnight!...my ashikabi" she said mumbling the last part

"Did you say something?" Daniel asked

"No" she said

"Oh, ok" Daniel answered

Daniel picked a white shirt and some sweatpants to wear to bed. The second he laid down on the futon he fell asleep.

He opened his eyes the next morning. The first thing he saw was Hatsune's face only inches from his.

"Wahhhhhhh!" he shouted jumping up

"Y...Y...Your in my bed!? Y...Y...You were sleeping with me!?" he blurted out his face was bright red

Hatsune rubbed her eyes and sat up half awake.

Then Daniel saw what she was wearing.

"Th...Th...That's my authentic Derrick Rose jersey!" he yelled mortified

Hatsune looked down at the jersey.

"I'm so sorry, I'll take it off right way!" she said panicked

While saying the last part of her sentence. She grabbed the bottom of the jersey and began to pull up, to the point where the bottom of her breasts became visible.

Daniel's eyes grew huge and blood exploded out of his nose.

"N...N...No it's fine I'll get your clothes out of the dryer" he said covering his nose

He stumbled out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"What the heck is happening?" he quietly said to himself

"He got Hatsune's clothes out of the dryer and folded them. He opened the door, she was still sitting on the futon. I got your clothes" he said

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a sad tone

"Of coarse not, you didn't know how important it was, it was just an accident" he said smiling

Suddenly Hatsune grabbed her chest , her face was in a grimace.

"Are you ok?" asked Daniel his voice full of concern

"My heart gets really hot around my ashikabi" she said looking at him

Daniel could see her face turn a little red as she finished the sentence

"Ashi...what?" Daniel said puzzled

Hatsune was about to say something but Daniel stopped her.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long conversation so I'll leave the room, you can get dressed and we can talk about this ashi...thing at the kitchen table sound good?" he asked

"That's fine" she answered

Daniel left the room and closed the door behind him.

After about five minutes Hatsune emerged from the room.

Daniel could finally get a good look at what she looked like. She looked a year younger than Daniel at the most. She looked about a foot and give or take a few inches, so about five foot one to four foot ten. She had her hair back in the twin tails. She wore a gray sleeveless with a collar, she had a teal tie, a black mini skirt outlined in teal, black sleeves that left her fingers showing and went up to mid arm and her boots went up to upper thigh. Her figure was very nice, her breasts were surprisingly large and her butt was perfectly curved, basically she had a flawless body.

Daniel put down the glass of water he was drinking.

"Do you want to talk now" he asked

"Yes" she replied

Hatsune sat next to Daniel at the table.

"You called me your ashikabi, what does that mean?" he asked

"A ashikabi is the person a sekirei is destined to be with, and you are my ashikabi" she explained

"And, what is a sekirei?" Daniel asked even more confused

"I'm a sekirei" Hatsune said smiling

"But what is a sekirei?" Daniel asked

"There are 108 of us so far discovered and we all have different abilities, mine is sending vibrations through the air at a high speed" she explained

"Show me, do your ability on the glass of water" Daniel said

"Ok" she answered

Hatsune focused on the glass of water and opened her hands toward the glass, the glass shook and finally shattered into little pieces on the table.

"Whoa" Daniel said amazed

"I'm sekirei number 14" she said smiling

"How do you know I'm your ashikabi?" he asked

"Because of the way my heart is reacting...here feel" she told him

She grabbed Daniel's hand and placed it directly on her breast.

Daniel felt his face grow hot and a second later his nose exploded with blood.

"Not again!" he yelled covering his nose and running to the bathroom

A few minutes later he was back at his place at the table.

"So if a sekirei finds it's ashikabi what does that mean?" asked Daniel trying to refocus

"It means that the sekirei is able to stay at her ashikabi's side forever" she said happily

"So when the sekirei and the ashikabi meet is there like a ritual they have to do or something like that?" Daniel asked

Hatsune giggled

"No, they just need to exchange DNA" her cheeks grew red as she finished the sentence

"Like a kiss?" Daniel asked

"That's the most common way" she answered

"Can a ashikabi have more than one sekirei?" Daniel asked

"Well sekirei mostly react to DNA, so I guess it's possible" she answered

Daniel stoop up and slapped his hand on the table

"Hatsune! If you feel I am the right choice to be your ashikabi then I accept I would be honored to have you as my sekirei" he said proudly

"Really!?" she asked happily

"Yes!" he replied

As soon as he finished replying he felt two arms wrap around the back of his neck and soft lips oh his. When Hatsune broke the kiss the room started to glow teal and she hovered about two feet off the ground, then two teal wings appeared on her back. The whole things was over as quickly as it started.

"I am officially your sekirei" she said with tears in her eyes

Daniel couldn't think of anything to say, he just walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

And, that's when the TV turned on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello" a man on the TV said

"That's strange, I don't remember turning on the TV" Daniel thought

"Mr. Hiroto!" Hatsune shouted and ran to the TV

"Ah, Hatsune its good to see you" the man said smiling

"It's good to see you too Mr. Hiroto" she said returning the smile

"I received a report that you met your ashikabi" he said

"Oh yes, he is amazing!" she said proudly

"Daniel, come say hello to Mr. Hiroto" she said while doing a beckoning motion with her hand

Daniel walked over to the TV and saw a man with a white cape on, glasses and crazy white hair. Daniel thought the man looked like a mad scientist.

"You must be the ashikabi" Mr. Hiroto said

Yes sir, my name is...

"Daniel Conley, Twenty-one years old, Born in Chicago, you are currently renting a apartment on 403 Uzumaki Street". Mr. Hiroto said interrupting Daniel

"How do...how do you know all of that?" said Daniel shocked

"I'm the president of MBI, the biggest corporation in all of Tokyo, I have my sources" said Mr. Hiroto proudly

"So, Daniel what did Hatsune tell you about winging a sekirei?" Mr. Hiroto asked

"It means she is going to stay by my side forever" Daniel answered

"Hatsune, you left out some pretty important information" Mr. Hiroto said looking at Hatsune

"What!?" Daniel blurted out looking at her

"Let me explain it to you Daniel, by winging a sekirei as you did, you joined into a project known as The Sekirei Plan, MBI released 108 sekirei into the city of Tokyo. When all the sekirei emerge to their respective ashikabis they will have to start battling each other. A ashikabi is allowed as many sekirei, as they can wing, a ashikabi with many sekirei, is going to last much longer than a ashikabi with only one or two sekirei. The sekirei or sekirei team standing at the end will be given a prize of godly proportion." Mr. Hiroto explained calmly

Daniel didn't know how to reply...he was speechless

"I'm going to use this silence to explain the rules" Mr. Hiroto said

Rule 1: "You cannot tell anyone about The Sekirei Plan, if you do it will result in automatic disqualification"

Rule 2: "A ashikabi cannot have their sekirei attack another ashikabi"

Rule 3: "You cannot leave the city of Tokyo while The Sekirei Plan is active, this will also result in a automatic disqualification" Mr. Hiroto plainly stated the rules

"I only have enough money to live here for three months. What happens if I go back to Chicago" Daniel said worried

"Well...in that case Hatsune would no longer have a ashikabi, which would result in her termination" Mr. Hiroto said

Hatsune's name and the word termination in the same sentence didn't rest well with Daniel.

"You accepted her as your sekirei, you can't leave her" Daniel thought

Daniel turned to Hatsune, he looked deep into her teal eyes

"I'm not going anywhere Hatsune" he said

"Oh Daniel I knew you wouldn't leave me!" she shouted while wrapping her arms around Daniel's right arm

Daniel felt her breasts push up on his arm, he could feel his face turning red

"Loyalty, that's a good trait for an ashikabi to have" Mr. Hiroto said

"Well if I'm going to be staying here longer than expected, I'll need a visa to get a job so I can buy food and pay rent" Daniel said

"Loyal and smart, you really know how to pick'em Hatsune" Mr. Hiroto said impressed

"I told you he's amazing" Hatsune said happily

"Don't worry, your visa has been taken car of, in fact it should be arriving in three...two...one" Mr. Hiroto said

As Mr. Hiroto finished his sentence a envelope was slid underneath the apartment's door

Daniel walked over and opened the envelope

"Its a workers visa" Daniel said holding it in the air

Precisely, now you can get a job and provide for your sekirei. I have a good feeling about you Daniel, you have a good ashikabi Hatsune, good luck out there you two" he said

With that the TV shut off

"Well I guess I better start looking for a job, the newspaper has job listings doesn't it?" asked Daniel

"I think so" Hatsune said scratching her head

"I'm going to go buy one, to see what jobs are available, I'll be back in a few minutes" he said

"Alright" Hatsune replied

Daniel grabbed his wallet and walked out the apartment, he closed the door and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button that had a arrow pointing down. The doors opened, Daniel stepped inside and hit the lobby button, after about ten seconds of listening to elevator music he arrived at the lobby. Since he really didn't know anybody he didn't pay much attention to the people around him.

He walked through the lobby and opened the doors to go outside. It was a beautiful day, sunny with a slight breeze. He walked up to the newspaper dispenser, he put in the change and received a newspaper. It didn't take long for him to get back to the room, he put his key in the door. The scene he walked in on almost gave him a heart attack. The room was full of smoke, he saw Hatsune at the stove in a state of panic.

"Daniel help me!" she shouted

Daniel ran over to the stove and turned off the flame, then he opened the balcony to let the smoke out

"What happened!?" Daniel said still clearing out the smoke

"I was trying to make us food" she said embarrassed

"What were you trying to cook?" he asked

"...Ramen" she answered her face was red with embarrassment

"All you need to do is put it in water over a flame for three minutes" Daniel said shocked

"You need to put in water?" she said surprised

"Yea" Daniel said nicely

Oh Daniel! I'm a terrible sekirei I can't even cook for you! she shouted, she looked like she was about to start crying

"Hey don't say that, your an amazing sekirei your beautiful, kind, caring, funny the list goes on I just don't have enough time to name all the reasons why your an amazing sekirei" he said consoling her

She ran up to him and gave him a hug, she buried her face in his chest, then she looked up at him.

"Daniel can I ask you something?" she asked

"Sure Hatsune you can ask me anything" he replied calmly

"Will you promise to never leave me?" she asked

Daniel could feel the emotion in her voice

"Hatsune...no matter what happens, I promise I will never leave you" he answered trying to sound as sincere as possible

"I'm so lucky to have a ashikabi like you Daniel" she said resting the side of her head on his chest

"Thank you Hatsune, a good ashikabi can support their sekirei that's why I need to find a job in the paper" he said walking over to the table and opened the job section

All the jobs Daniel saw either didn't appeal to him or required some kind of degree which he didn't have. He was about to give up when he saw the last job available, it was working as a construction worker, the pay was good and the hours weren't bad either. The place where the applications were being given out wasn't far from the apartment.

"Hatsune, I think I found my job" Daniel said proudly

"That's great news" she replied cheerfully

Daniel took a quick shower, he packed dress clothes incase he ever met a girl and went on a date, but with Hatsune now in the picture it was highly unlikely. He decided to wear them because he wanted to make a good first impression. He walked out of the bedroom in a white long sleeve button up with a black tie and black dress pants.

Hatsune was sitting on the couch watching TV when she turned and saw him.

"Daniel...you look...amazing!" she said with her face turning bright red

"Oh, umm thank you" he said smiling

"I'm going to go pick up a application from the manager at the construction company, I need to make a good first impression" he explained

"Alright, be careful" Hatsune said

"I will" he said

He walked out of the room, went down the elevator, walked through the lobby and went outside. He flagged down a taxi and sat in the back row of seats.

"Where do you need to?" go the driver asked

"102 Osaka Drive" Daniel answered

After about ten minutes of driving the car pulled up to a big construction site.

"You sure this is the place?" the driver asked

"I'm positive" Daniel said

He paid the driver and walked into the construction site. There was a man pushing a wheel barrel Daniel walked up to him.

"Excuse me do you know where I can find the manager?" Daniel asked

The man looked at Daniel and pointed to a trailer about twenty yards away.

"Thank you" Daniel said

The man nodded his head and went back to work.

Daniel knocked on the door of the trailer.

"Come in" said a voice from inside

Daniel walked in, he saw a huge man sitting at a desk that was much to small for him. The man stood up and looked at Daniel.

"This man could easily pass as a bodybuilder" Daniel thought

"My names Mr. Yamamoto how can I help you?" he said with a big smile and putting out a massive hand

"Hello sir, my names Daniel Conley and I'm here for a job application" Daniel said shaking the man's huge hand

"I'm sorry son, I'm afraid today was the last day to turn them in" Mr. Yamamoto said sadly as he sat back down

Please Mr. Yamamoto, I really need this job I need to support my...

Mr. Yamamoto put up a hand for Daniel to stop.

You have to support a girl don't you? You two are madly in love with one another at such a young age. You both know its going to be hard living on your own but you don't care as long as your with each other. You two are willing to face the world together. Is that why you need this job? To support the one you love? Mr. Yamamoto said with tears streaming down his face

"I wouldn't picture such a big man being so emotional" Daniel thought to himself

"Something like that" Daniel said smiling

"Your story of true love touches my heart Mr. Conley. Take this application, have it filled out and in the mailbox outside the trailer by the time we start work tomorrow which is six o'clock in the morning" Mr. Yamamoto said while using a tissue to wipe the tears from his eyes

"Thank you sir!" Daniel said

"I will personally review your application and personally call you to tell you if you got the job" Mr. Yamamoto said as he pulled out a application and handed it to Daniel

"Thank you again sir, thank you so much" Daniel said as he was leaving

It took Daniel about twenty minutes to get back to the apartment. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It was only 3:00 PM. Daniel walked into the apartment.

"Your home!" Hatsune shouted almost tackling Daniel

"Yup and I got the application all I need to do is fill it out" Daniel said proudly

Daniel changed out of his dress clothes and into something more casual, he took a seat at the table and began to fill out the application. When he finished he looked at the clock it was 5:00 PM, it took him a bit longer than he would have liked to finish the application. He looked outside, he felt like getting some fresh air.

"If driving by taxi took ten minutes to get to the construction side then walking should only take about twenty to thirty minutes" he thought

"Hey Hatsune, want to go on a walk with me to drop off the application plus we can grab some food to eat" Daniel asked

"Of course I'll go with you" she said wrapping her arm around his

"It might get cold outside so take this" he said handing her his jacket

She looked down at the jacket then back up at him

"But what about you, won't you get cold?" she asked worried

"I think I'll survive" he said smiling

Before they left Daniel put on a white long sleeve and black jeans. After about ten minutes of walking the apartment complex was just a blur in the distance. Daniel was enjoying the walk.

"Daniel I've been meaning to ask you something" Hatsune said "What is it Hatsune?" Daniel replied calmly

"What was it like growing up in Chicago?" Hatsune asked

"Well, my father abused me and my mom when I was younger, I would come home from school and get smacked across the face, same with my mom she would work all day and come home and be greeted by being hit. I was too weak to help her...my own mother. I couldn't do anything to stop the monster I was forced to call father. I was helpless...utterly helpless, my mom and me were at his mercy. I came home from school one day, there were paramedics in front of my house, turns out the bastard had a heart attack. The sad thing is, I felt no sorrow at the loss of my own father, I hated him, I still hate him to this day. So now I try to be the opposite of that monster. That's why I want to be the best ashikabi to you, I can be." he explained he was almost crying

Daniel felt Hatsune's hand on the side of his face. He turned to look at her.

"You've shown me nothing but love and kindness Daniel. Your nothing like the man you are talking about" she said

Daniel could tell she meant every word.

"Thank you Hatsune" he said with a slight smile

Daniel must've talked longer that he thought, they were already at the construction site.

"Here we are" he said

They walked up to the mailbox in front of the trailer and placed the application inside the box.

"Lets hope I get the job" Daniel said smiling

"You will, I'm sure of it" Hatsune replied smiling

"So what do you want to eat?" Daniel asked

"Ramen sounds good" Hatsune said rubbing her stomach

"We have Ramen at the apartment!" Daniel said stunned

Hatsune was about to say something

Help! Somebody help me! a voice cried out

"Someone is in trouble, we need to help them" Daniel said

"Right" Hatsune agreed

Daniel and Hatsune followed the cries to a dimly lit alley, there were three dark figures. As they started to approach Daniel could make out the figures, there was a girl against the wall with a man all over her there was another girl who was standing and watching.

"Get off her you freak!" Daniel shouted

The man looked up at him.

No! I found her first! She is going to join my team! the man shouted back

"Team? He must be a ashikabi" Daniel thought

"Your not her ashikabi, let her go!" Daniel shouted

The man slung the girl over his shoulder, her arms and legs were tied and she had tap over her mouth.

"Kuruse take care of these two, meet me back home when your done" the man said as he ran out of the alley

"Hatsune, I'm going after him, can you handle her?" Daniel asked

"She's a fighting type, their my specialty" she said in a sinister tone

"Be careful" Daniel said as he ran out of the alley

Daniel could see the not to far down the street the alley led into. It didn't take long for Daniel to catch up to him.

"Let her go!" Daniel said

The man realized he wasn't going to be able to outrun Daniel, he stopped, turned around and placed the girl on the ground.

Fine! I'll fight you for her! the man said

Daniel had been in a couple fights back in Chicago, but nothing like this.

"Violence isn't necessary, just let her go" Daniel said trying to reason with the man

Suddenly the man lunged at Daniel, he easily avoided the attack.

"Stop! Seriously stop we don't need to fight" Daniel said still trying to reason with the man

Daniel could see there was no reasoning with the man.

"I'll just end this quickly" Daniel thought

The man lunged again, Daniel avoided the attack, he threw a punch which connected with the side of the man's jaw. The man stood there for a second looking at Daniel then collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Daniel looked to the alley

"I hope Hatsune is ok" he thought worried

_Hatsune's Point of View_

Hatsune was playing with the opposing sekirei like a cat would play with a trapped mouse. Hatsune wouldn't attack the enemy sekirei but merely deflect her attacks. Since the fist type sekirei had do use physical combat, Hatsune used her vibration attacks from a distance. The opposing sekirei was starting to show signs of fatigue.

"I need to find Daniel and make sure he is ok" she thought

"I commend you for your valiant effort Kuruse, but it is time for this battle to come to an end" Hatsune said

"What are you talking about, I'm just getting warmed up" Kuruse said defiantly

"You are obviously suffering from fatigue Kuruse, I can hear your heavy breathing all the way over here" Hatsune replied

"I'm going to end this" Hatsune thought as she raised her hand and fired a blast through the air, she put enough force into the attack to cripple the enemy sekirei

Kuruse tried to avoid the incoming attack but her movements where lagged, she managed to get most of her body out of the way, but her leg took the full force of the attack.

_SNAP!_

Hatsune saw the opposing sekirei's leg break into a disturbing position.

"My leg! I can't move!" Kuruse shouted in pain

Hearing this Hatsune knew it was time to finish her. She ran and jumped into the sky, she looked down at the crippled sekirei, she placed both hands next to one another, her open palms were facing the downed sekirei.

"Goodbye" Hatsune quietly said to herself

"DEAFENING BLAST!" Hatsune shouted

A massive wave of teal energy left Hatsune's hands, the attack was louder than a sonic boom and the devastation was unbelievable, the place were the crippled sekirei was laying was now just a crater.

"I need to find Daniel" Hatsune said as she as she landed and ran out of the alley

_Daniel's Point of View_

Daniel was about to start untying the girl before him when he heard Hatsune's voice.

"Daniel!" she shouted with joy

"Was that loud noise you?" Daniel asked

"Yes. We need to get out of here MBI helicopters are going to be showing up soon." she said worried

"MBI Helicopters? Why would they show up?" Daniel asked puzzled

"I'll tell you later" Hatsune asked

"But we need to get out of here...now" Hatsune said sternly

"Alright" Daniel said picking up the girl on the ground and carrying her in his arms

"Who's that?" Hatsune asked immediately

"I don't know, but all that matters now is that she's safe" Daniel said smiling at the girl

They ran a couple blocks from where the battle had taken place.

"This is a good distance" Hatsune announced

Daniel put down the girl.

"I'm going to take off the tape, its going to hurt but I'm going to make it as quick and painless as possible" Daniel said in a caring voice

Daniel tore off the tape in one quick motion

Ow! the girl blurted out

"What is your name?" she immediately asked looking at Daniel

"I'm not sure if that's important right now, I need to untie your legs" Daniel said

I need to know your name she said concerned

Daniel got her legs untied

"One second" Daniel said while untying her hands

He got her hands untied

"My name is Daniel Conley, why?" Daniel said

The girl placed a hand on each side of his face.

"A sekirei needs to know the name of her ashikabi of course" she said smiling

Before Daniel could say anything she kissed him. There was a bright white light and blue wings appeared on her back. It was over in a blink of an eye.

"Well, since your my sekirei now I probably should know your name" Daniel said with a chuckle

I'm number 84, Yashima, weapon type she answered smiling

She had light brown hair, cut short with blue ribbons, she had grey eyes which Daniel found surprisingly pretty. She wore a tight white gown that ended at her thighs she also wore black stockings that ended at her upper thigh and long black gloves that ended at the upper part of her arm. Her breasts weren't as big as Hatsune's but she was very pretty she had a certain look to her that Daniel couldn't get over. He thought she looked adorable.

"Got a good enough look?" Hatsune said to Daniel with her arms crossed

Daniel's face grew bright red

"Weapon type? Where is your weapon?" Daniel asked looking around trying to move attention from what Hatsune said

"Oops, how silly of me" Yashima said embarrassed

She put her arm out and a massive hammer appeared in her hands.

"How am I going to get that into my apartment!?" Daniel said almost fainting

"Don't worry I can make it appear and disappear" she said smiling

"That's good news" Daniel said with a sigh of relief

"I think we should head back home" Daniel said

"I agree" Hatsune said

It took the three of them 30 minutes to reach the apartment.

"Wow! This place is so nice!" Yashima said amazed

"Thank you" Daniel said smiling

"I'll make us some food, you two should get to know each other" Daniel said to Hatsune and Yashima

Daniel started to cook the Ramen and the girls were having a conversation at the table.

"Here girls" Daniel said putting two bowls on the table

He went back and made his own bowl. He was happy. For the first time in a long time Daniel was truly happy.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Daniel said

"Ok" the girls said in unison and went back to having their conversation

Daniel went to the second bathroom, he was the first one to use it. The bathroom had a large tub almost like a hot tub it could fit multiple people in it at once. He spent a while in the tub, he was almost reluctant to get out. He put on a white shirt and sleeping pants.

He walked out into the living room, no one was in the room. He walked into the bedroom and saw his two girls already asleep on the futon, they left a space between themselves just for him. He turned off all the lights in the apartment and laid down between them. He felt Yashima wrap around his left arm and Hatsune wrap around his right arm. Daniel felt his grow heavy and after a minute or two they closed.

_Beep! Beep!_

Daniel bolted upright at the sound of his phone going off. He managed to get the girls off him without waking them.

Hello? Daniel said rubbing his eyes

"Ahh, Daniel its Mr. Yamamoto"

"Hello sir" Daniel replied

"You got the job and I know this is sorta short notice but we had a couple workers call in sick today and we are short handed. Would you mind coming in to work today?" Mr. Yamamoto asked

"Sure thing sir, I'll be down there ASAP" Daniel said

"I knew it was a good idea to hire you" Mr. Yamamoto said proudly.

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down" Daniel said

"That's the spirit, now hurry up and get down here" said Mr. Yamamoto before he hung up

Daniel managed to brush his teeth, change his clothes and take a short shower in less than ten minutes. He quietly said bye to the girls who were still asleep on the futon and bolted out of the room. He arrived at the curb, got into a taxi and told the driver where to go.

He arrived at the construction site where he met Mr. Yamamoto who gave him his work uniform, he changed into the uniform and awaited orders from Mr. Yamamoto.

"See that poor guy struggling over there" Mr. Yamamoto said pointing at a skinny guy having trouble moving a wheel barrel.

"Yes sir, I see him" Daniel answered

"Go help him out" Mr. Yamamoto said

As Daniel walked over to help him, the guy managed to spill the contents of the wheel barrel onto the floor.

"Here, let me help you with that" Daniel said picking up the contents

"Thank you, say I haven't seen you here before" the guy said

"Yea, today's my first day" Daniel said smiling

"What's your name?" the guy asked

"My names Daniel...Daniel Conley" he said

"Well its nice to meet you Daniel, my names Minato...Minato Sahashi"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! First off I must apologize for taking so long to update.**

**Life has been kinda busy lately.**

**I have also decided not to put Tsukiumi in Daniel's squad, I will replace her with a girl from a different show, if anybody has any ideas or recommendations for the character please leave it in the reviews. I am thinking maybe Medaka from Medaka Box cause she uses a fan which could be a weapon or she could use air, but I still want the reader to leave their ideas in the reviews. Bye :)**

I don't own sekirei (Disclaimer)

* * *

"Well its nice to meet you Minato" Daniel said happily

While he was saying this Daniel was helping Minato organize the contents back into the wheel barrel.

"Thanks for helping me with the wheel barrel" Minato said some what embarrassed

"Oh, don't mention it" Daniel said smiling

After Daniel helped him, Minato went back on his way to deliver the contents of the wheel barrel to their destination.

Daniel walked back to Mr. Yamamoto who was watching Minato and Daniel the whole time.

"You two work well together" Mr. Yamamoto said scratching his chin

"You know what Daniel, I want you to work with Minato today, you two seem to make a good team" He said nodding his head

"Sure thing Mr. Yamamoto I'll be happy to work with Minato" Daniel said some what pleased with Mr. Yamamoto's decision

"Here is the list of jobs I was going to give you, but since you and Minato will be working together now, tell him these jobs are now his priority jobs" Mr. Yamamoto explained handing Daniel a piece of paper

"Alright Mr. Yamamoto I'll go tell him right now" Daniel said

Daniel when off in search of Minato, it took about five minutes for him to find Minato, who was struggling with another load in the wheel barrel.

"Hey Minato" Daniel said walking up to him

"Hey…Daniel" Minato replied his voice was clearly strained from the effort he was using, trying to push the wheel barrel

"Mr. Yamamoto gave me a list of jobs on this paper" Daniel said

"That's ….cool….but why are you telling me this?" Minato asked his voice was even more strained then before

"Because Mr. Yamamoto also told me that you get to join me to do them, he said you and me make a good team" Daniel explain

The second Minato heard this, he immediately dropped the weight of the wheel barrel. It crashed to the floor with a loud smash.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!" Minato barked

"Because it was funny to see you struggling" Daniel said with a smirk

"Your terrible" Minato said shaking his head

"What are the jobs?" Minato asked

"Well, there are only three jobs, we have to do…clean out the cement mixer, stack a couple piles of extra wood and move a pile of bricks" Daniel said reading the list

"That's not bad" Minato said relieved

"Let's get started then" Daniel said

Minato showed Daniel where the cement mixer was situated.

"Here take this" Minato said handing Daniel a hose

"Alright Daniel, I'm going to turn on the cement mixer, all you need to do is spray the inside with water and the cement should start to fall out." Minato instructed

The cement mixer started up with a loud rumbling sound, the main part of the mixer moved in a circular motion and had a large opening. Daniel began spraying water into the mixer while walking up to it, he didn't realize that some of the hose wrapped around his ankle, when he took a step forward but his foot was restricted by the hose, causing him to fall face first into the mixer.

"Minato help me!" Daniel yelled terrified being spun in a constant circle inside the mixer

"Oh crap Daniel!" Minato shouted turning off the mixer

Minato ran around the side of the mixer and pulled Daniel out by his legs, Daniel fell on the floor.

He was cover in a liquid form of cement, his whole upper body was gray and his face was smeared with the liquid cement.

"Thanks for the help" Daniel said while spitting some of the cement out of his mouth

"Don't mention it, but how about this time I'm the one with the hose and you turn on the mixer?" Minato said smiling holding back a laugh

After that event the rest of the day seem to carry on without much excitement, the two of them finished the jobs just as their work day ended. Daniel was happy he met Minato, he seemed like a good guy and Daniel considered him a friend even though they just met. They went back to the work crew quarters to change into their normal clothes and get their belongings out of their lockers.

"Hey Daniel, there is a little get together at the place I'm staying right now, would you be interested in coming?" Minato asked Daniel

"Sure, but I don't think my….um…roommates will let me go alone". Daniel said covering up the fact that he had sekirei

"Well…bring them along too" Minato said smiling

"Alright what time is this get together and by "get together" you mean party right?" Daniel asked using his hands to do air quotes

"Around 8 tonight and yea its a party" Minato answered giving a slight laugh

Daniel and Minato exchanged phone numbers so Minato could message Daniel the address of where the get together was happening. Daniel said goodbye to Minato and left to for the apartment. He got in a taxi and about ten minutes later was dropped off at the apartment complex. It just as he walked up to the apartment door Daniel began to realize how tired he actually was.

"Please don't let me walk in on a disaster" Daniel quietly said while crossing his fingers

He put the key into the door and pushed it open. The scene he walked in on shocked him, the house was clean maybe even spotless, the girls where sitting next to each other at the table their faces were buried in some magazine. At the sound of Daniel entering the room, their heads both shot up from the magazine in what looked like perfect unison. Daniel closed the door behind him.

"Hey girls we got invited to…" Daniel was saying while putting his stuff down

"Daniel!" The girls yelled jumping up from the table

Before Daniel knew it he was wrapped around by the girls, they were hugging him so tight he couldn't even move his arms. He could feel the air being squeezed out of him.

"Girls….too…tight" He managed to say

They both let go and Daniel fell to the ground.

"Sorry Daniel" The girls said smiling

"Girls we got invited to a party at 8 tonight" Daniel said regaining his breath

"A party!" Hatsune yelled

"Where is this party?" Yashima asked

"Yes a party Hatsune and it is at my friend Minato's place and we all were invited" Daniel explained while getting up from the ground

"I've never been to a party before" Hatsune said

"Me either….um Daniel what is a party?" Yashima asked scratching her head

"You two don't know what a party is?" Daniel asked shocked

Both of the girls shook their heads.

Daniel released a heavy sigh

"A party is when a bunch of friends get together at a certain place and have a good time and do fun things like hang out and eat." Daniel said trying to explain it as simple as possible

The girls stood there, Daniel could tell that they were thinking about what he just told them.

"I think it sounds fun, I'm gonna go get ready for the party" Hatsune said smiling

"Hatsune the party isn't for another six hours" Daniel said

"I don't care I'm gonna look my best" Hatsune said as she left for the bathroom

With Hatsune gone it was just Daniel and Yashima in the room now.

"Hey Yashima?" Daniel said

"Yes Daniel" Yashima said her face with turning a light shade of red

Daniel noticed that Yashima has become much more reserved and quite since she emerged to him.

"Maybe she is normally shy and quite and was just assertive for that small moment when she emerged to me" Daniel thought to himself

"Do you want to got to the party? I mean if you don't want to go you don't have to." Daniel asked

"Well…if your going I will go, a sekirei should never leave her ashikabi" Yashima said in a quiet voice

"Alright but if you decide you don't want to go just let me know" Daniel said smiling

"But right now I am going to take a nap" Daniel said yawning

"Alright" Yashima said going back to the magazine

Daniel walked into the bedroom and changed out of his work clothes and into his sleeping clothes and laid down. He set a alarm on his phone to wake him up at 7 so he could have a little time to get ready for the party. He closed his eyes and soon he was asleep.

_**Fast forward to 7 o'clock **_

_Wake up! Wake up! Daniel's phone yelled _

Daniel reached over and turned the alarm on his phone off. He felt someone around his left arm ,he looked over. He saw Hatsune wrapped around his arm with nothing but a towel on.

"Hatsune! What are you doing!" Daniel shouted his face was bright red

Her eyes opened.

"Keep it down Daniel, can't you see I'm trying to sleep." She said closing her eyes again

"B…B…But you have nothing but a towel on!" Daniel shouted his face was still a bright shade of red

She opened one eye.

"Is there a problem with that?" She said with a mischievous look on her face.

"H…H…Hatsune why are you in bed with me, you weren't here when I went to sleep" Daniel managed to say his face was even brighter than before

"What is with all the yelling?" Yashima said walking into the room.

Once she saw the situation on the bed, her face grew bright red.

"Sorry I should have knocked" Yashima said as she did a complete 360 and left the room.

"No Yashima its not what…*sigh*" Daniel knew trying to explain was hopeless

"To answer your question Daniel, I'm in bed because when I got out of the bathroom I saw you on the bed and you looked so comfortable I just had to join" Hatsune explained smiling

"Well I will have to explain this whole situation to Yashima but right now I need to take a shower and get ready for the party" Daniel said getting up from the bed

"And Hatsune" Daniel said

"Yea Daniel?" she said propping herself up on her elbow

"Get some clothes on" Daniel said walking to the bathroom

Daniel took a shower get his clothes for the party on. He wore black jeans and a white short sleeve shirt with some name brand on the front.

"Alright girls are you ready?" Daniel said out loud

"Of coarse we are ready, we were waiting for you" Hatsune said laughing

"You look nice Daniel" Yashima said

"Thank you Yashima" Daniel said smiling

Her face turned a little red.

Daniel checked his phone, he received the address from Minato and luckily the place was close by. Daniel checked his phone for the time 7:33.

"Lets go to the party girls" Daniel said opening the apartment door

The trio left the apartment and went out to the street, from there they all managed to fit into a taxi. They arrived in front of a large wooden house. Daniel looked down at his phone 7:52.

"Fashionably early" Daniel said with a smile across his face.

The house had a wooden fence along the street. The building itself had many windows, it looked like it was made of wood.

"Well lets go" Daniel said to the girls who both nodded

They walked up to the door, Daniel knocked.

A small blonde girl who looked like she was around the age of ten answered the door. She had a small green dress with a ribbon on it.

"Hello" She said

"Hi, I'm here to see Minato" Daniel said smiling

"You mean big brother?" I'll go get him for you" She said as she ran off

A moment later the little girl returned hold Minato's hand.

"Hey Daniel, please come in" Minato said gesturing for the to come in

Daniel remember that it is custom to remove shoes before walking in a house. He took off his shoes and left them on the porch, as did Yashima and Hatsune.

"Hey Minato, wow this place is really nice" Daniel said looking around

"Thank you" Said a female voice with a slight chuckle

Daniel turned in the direction of the voice, to see a slender woman with purple hair. She wore a white long sleeve with a purple ribbon across the front and had a long purple dress on under she also wore wooden sandals on her feet.

"This amazing place is yours?" Daniel asked amazed

"Yes, this is the Izumo Inn and I am in charge of it" The woman replied smiling

"Oh, where are my manners" Daniel said a little embarrassed

"I am Daniel Conely, this is Hatsune and Yashima" Daniel said introducing himself and the girls

"I'm Miya nice to meet you all" She said

"Minato I heard we are having guests!" A brown hair girl said as she burst into the room

She was dressed very similar to Miya with the exception of instead of a long dress she wore a pink short skirt with long stockings up her leg but what struck Daniel was that she was wearing red gloves on her hand, just like the sekirei in the alley when they saved Yashima.

"Yea Musubi they are kinda here already" Minato said smiling looking at Daniel and the girls

The brown haired girl turn around to face Daniel and the girls.

"Hello, I'm Musubi it's a pleasure to meet you all" She said to the trio

"Hello Musubi I'm Daniel and this is Hatsune and Yashima" Daniel said

Suddenly Hatsune walked up to Musubi.

"I'm number 14 Hatsune, nice to meet you Musubi" Hatsune said putting her hand out

"I'm number 88 Musubi, its nice to meet you its nice to meet a new sekirei" Musubi said shaking Hatsune's hand

Then Yashima joined the other two sekirei.

"I'm number 84 Yashima, nice to meet you number 88 Musubi" Yashima said in her quite voice

"I'm number 108 Kusano!" The little blonde girl yelled throwing her arms into the air

"You're an ashikabi!?" Daniel and Minato yelled in unison pointing at each other

"Obviously I'm a ashikabi if I have sekirei" Daniel said answering Minato

"Dinner is ready" Miya said from the other room

"Food!" Kusano and Musubi yelled and hurried off to the other, dragging Hatsune and Yashima with them

Daniel and Minato hung back for a second

"Minato if we are both ashikabi, that means…" Daniel said with a grave expression on his face

"Yes we will have to fight each other someday" Minato said finishing Daniel's sentence

"I propose we don't fight each other and work together for as long as possible, my apartment and the Inn could be our safe areas. If one of us is in trouble the other will come to assist. Deal?" Daniel said to Minato putting his hand out

"Agreed, it nice to have someone to watch our backs out there" Minato said shaking Daniel's hand

With that agreement they both left to get some food.

Daniel was amazed at was laid before him. He sat at the table in between Yashima and Hatsune. Minato sat between Musubi and Kusano.

"Mountains….beautiful mountains of food" Daniel said with streams of tears coming down his face

"This is so much better than Ramen!" Hatsune exclaimed with her mouth full of food

"Excuse me Miya, where is the restroom?" Daniel asked

"Go down the hall and it's the last door on the left" She answered

"Thank you" Daniel said getting up from the table.

He turned the corner and saw a girl with brown hair and a purple shirt start to walk out of one of the rooms. She turned and their eyes met, they held each others stare for few seconds, her cheeks grew a light shade of red. Then she quickly turned around and closed the door behind her.

"Crap…I hope my staring didn't some how offend her" Daniel thought to himself

He decided to apologize if he offended her, he walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in" A voice from inside said

He opened the door and entered, the girl was standing in the middle of the room looking at him with her hands on her hips. Daniel could see would she looked like now, she wore a pink shirt that had purple sleeves with a gold star on the front and she wore jeans that cut off above the knee. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Pervy Daniel's assessment was that she was well endowed and had a very curvy figure.

"Can I help you?" She asked but not in a negative tone

"Hi my name is Daniel and I just wanted to apologize for my staring in the hallway, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway." Daniel said in a sincere

The girl looked like she was having trouble standing, her breathing was heavy and Daniel could see the girl's face was light red he thought she might have a fever or something like that

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked concerned

"Yea…I'm…fine" The Girl replied

"No your not, look at you, you can barely stand" Daniel said as he walked over and put his arm around her shoulder to help give her support. He saw the same mark on her back that Hatsune had, it looked like a bird with symbols below it. He later saw the same mark on Yashima, which led him to believe sekirei have that mark on their body.

Once the girl felt Daniel's hand on her shoulder she momentarily tensed but relaxed again.

"Th…Thank you" She said as Daniel guided her to a chair

"My name is Uzume thank you for helping me" The girl said

"You're a sekirei right?" Daniel asked

"Yes I'm number 10. How did you know?" Uzume replied looking at Daniel

"I saw the mark on your back. Are one of Minato's sekirei? Daniel asked

"Minato?! No I am not one of his sekirei" She said chuckling

"Do you have a ashikabi?" Daniel asked

"No, I guess I haven't found that right person yet" Uzume answered

"Until now" Uzume thought as she looked at Daniel

Well I'm sure there is some lucky ashikabi out there who is gonna get you Uzume. But I have to go or the others might think I fell into the toilet or something. It was nice talking to you .Do you want be to close the door? Daniel said as was leaving the room

"No I'll get it" Uzume said as got up from the chair and walked to the door

When she closed the door, she but her back against it and slid to the floor.

"He is the one, I wouldn't be reacting like this if he wasn't the one…he is my ashikabi" She quietly said to herself

Daniel entered the dining room.

"Hey Daniel, we just brought out the sake want some?" Minato said holding up a bottle

Daniel never was a big drinker, the only time he ever drank was one time with his friend when he was nineteen, since then he hadn't touched alcohol.

"I guess I'll take a bottle" Daniel answered

Daniel grabbed the bottle from Minato and took a drink. Daniel thought it tasted pretty good, it didn't burn his throat like he thought it would. Soon one bottle turned into two bottles and so on and so forth. Daniel's vision became a little hazy, he looked at the empty bottles before him. He was feeling pretty good right now.

"Is that 5 or 10 bottles and why are they all moving in circles" He thought as he tried to focus his vision

"Hey Minato, your…your… like the best friend a guy could ask for" Daniel said as he wrapped his arm around Minato's shoulder

"Um…thanks Daniel" Minato said to Daniel

"Daniel your drunk aren't you?" Minato asked

"ME! Drunk! Of course not!" Daniel replied with a bottle in his hand

Hatsune and Yashima looked at Miya

"We're so sorry for Daniel's behavior, this is the first time he has acted like such a fool" Hatsune and Yashima said embarrassed

"Don't worry we have had much worse" Miya answered smiling

"I'm sorry we will take him home right now" Hatsune said

"By the looks of him he is in no condition to be going anywhere" Miya said looking at Daniel who was still talking to Minato in a drunken haze

"Daniel can sleep with Minato tonight, and the girls can sleep in the extra room" Miya said in an authoritative but kind manner

"What!" Minato shouted

"Sleepover!" Musubi and Kusano yelled jumping up from the table

"Lets go Daniel, I'll take you to the room" Minato said guiding Daniel to the room

"C'mon Yashima and Hatsune! We will show you the room!" Kusano and Musubi said while pulling the girls along with them

_In Minato's room_

"Alright Daniel this is your side of the futon and this is my side" Minato said to Daniel

"Roger that captain" Daniel said as he collapsed onto the futon

"Your hopeless" Minato said as he found a decent spot to sleep on the futon

_Fast forward 3 hours_

Daniel sat up, his vision still wasn't 100% and his head was hurting a little. He looked at his phone the screen was fuzzy but he made out that it was 1:03 in the morning.

"I need to use the bathroom" Daniel thought to himself

He looked around and saw Minato about 5 feet from him sleeping on his side. Daniel got up and made his way to the door. He opened the door and looked down the hall, it was dimly lit. Daniel used his hands to feel along the wall all the way to the bathroom. He opened the door and felt along the inside of the bathroom until he found a switch to turn on the light. After his business in the bathroom was finished he turned off the light and started to feel along the wall again.

"Crap…what door was Minato's room!" Daniel thought rubbing his head

He moved down the hall he came to a door, he quietly opened it he poked his head inside the room. The moon cast a little light onto the futon on the floor, Daniel saw the futon with a long figure sleeping on its side.

"This is the room" Daniel thought as he walked in a closed the door behind him

Daniel made his way to the futon and laid down on his back, and after a minute or so, he fell asleep.

_Uzume's Point of View_

She woke up hearing the sound of somebody opening the door to her room. She hear a person mumble something to them self and suddenly felt somebody lay down next to her on the futon. She waited about 5 minutes before turning to look to see who was sleeping on the futon. She was shocked when she saw Daniel sleeping next to her.

"What is he doing here!" Uzume yelled in her head

She felt her body growing hot again, he breathing also became labored.

She sat up and rested on her knees to over look the sleeping Daniel.

"He is so close" She said bring her face mere inches from his

Her body began to grow even hotter. She accepted the fact that the thing she wanted most in the world was to be with Daniel.

"But what if he doesn't love me back" She thought drawing back her face

She remembered when she caught a glimpse of Daniel with his two sekirei earlier, they all looked so happy together.

"I want to be happy like that…I know he will love me" She told herself

She brushed back some of Daniel's hair from his face.

"I know he will love me" She told herself again

She leaned in and kissed Daniel, the whole room lit up in a white light, her sekirei symbol lit up.

When she broke the kiss, there were a couple tears rolling down her face.

"My ashikabi" She said looking at Daniel

When she laid back down she wrapped her arms around Daniel's arm and brought herself as close as possible to him. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_Fast Forward to 8 o'clock in the morning_

Daniel opened his eyes, his head was killing him but beside that he felt someone wrapped around his arm.

"I swear Minato if you are wrapped around my arm, I am going to kill you" Daniel said out loud

"I'm not Minato" A voice he recognized answered

Daniel immediately turned to see the person next to him, he was met by two brown eyes look back at him.

"U…U…Uzume what are you doing in Minato's room?" "Where is Minato?" Daniel managed to say

"Well this isn't Minato's room, and I'm sure Minato is in his room" She answered with a smile

"Wait this isn't Minato's room?" Daniel asked while rubbing the sides of his head

"No, you came in last night and fell asleep in my room" Uzume said smiling

"Daniel can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Uzume asked nervously

"Um…sure Uzume" Daniel said

Uzume sat up and looked at him.

"What would you do if, lets say a sekirei emerged to you while you were asleep?" Uzume asked

"Um…well I would be happy of course to be a sekirei's ashikabi is a big honor, to put it simply I would accept the sekirei with open arms" Daniel said looking at her

Just as Daniel finished his sentence Uzume wrapped her arms around him

"I knew it, I knew you would love me back!" Uzume said hugging Daniel

"Wait…you emerged to me?" Daniel asked his face growing a little red

"Yes…while you were sleeping" She answered

Daniel sat there for a second try to compute the information he just was told.

"Wait…so I have three sekirei now!?" He thought to himself


End file.
